


Like I’ve Known You All My Life

by Lunarium



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: “Yet it seems I’ve known you all my life.”





	Like I’ve Known You All My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



Her mother used to greet Mrs. Squirrel each morning after they came home with bread and milk. Young Vuokko had given the name, because she loved seeing her scuttering about in their yard.

The squirrel who now perches on the windowsill reminds her so much of Mrs. Squirrel, if a bit more demure. 

“Yet it seems I’ve known you all my life,” Vuokko says fondly. She sets a small stash of acorns on the sill. 

They must have both gazed at certain students with the same disproval. Kindred spirits in every way. 

Outside, leaves rustle as a spirit speeds by.


End file.
